<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Hear It For The Boy by werewolfsaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104696">Let's Hear It For The Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz'>werewolfsaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy is supportive, Confessions through song, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Karaoke, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve can sing, night out, no beta we die like women</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sing, princess?" he asked Steve in a disbelieving tone. Those big, happy brown eyes landed on him, stealing his breath like always.<br/>"Yeah he does," Robin piped up, fire hazard safely finished. "Sings when he cleans the apartment, when he cooks, when he's in the shower. He's damn good."<br/>"Shut up, Rob," Steve laughed, blushing as he hid behind his own fruity cocktail fiasco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Hear It For The Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all.<br/>Been ages since I've written anything but this has been itching at my brain so here we are. I apologise if it's not very good, I'm not so well at the moment but hell, what better time to post stuff!<br/>Song is Let's Hear It For The Boy by Denise Williams.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy. </p><p>Come talk to me about stuff on tumblr <a href="&gt;werewolfsaz.tumblr.com"></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was drunk. Not completely shit canned, not yet, but definitely not sober. He was happy, laughing and dancing in his seat with Robin as they listened to the music, talked too loud and threatened each other with karaoke.<br/>
"Fuck off, Steve, at least you can sing. I sound like someone trying to bathe a parrot and a cat in a tin bath," Robin laughed, sipping her alarmingly coloured cocktail with way too many umbrellas and sparklers in it. Thing was a fire hazard. </p><p>Billy, a lot more sober than these two idiots but still having a good time, lifting a brow.<br/>
"You sing, princess?" he asked Steve in a disbelieving tone. Those big, happy brown eyes landed on him, stealing his breath like always.<br/>
"Yeah he does," Robin piped up, fire hazard safely finished. "Sings when he cleans the apartment, when he cooks, when he's in the shower. He's damn good."<br/>
"Shut up, Rob," Steve laughed, blushing as he hid behind his own fruity cocktail fiasco. </p><p>Billy grinned, slow and easy and wicked.<br/>
"Well now I gotta hear it. Go sing on stage, this disaster is almost done," Billy challenged, pointing to the very drunk, almost incomprehensible guy currently stumbling through 'Country Roads'.<br/>
“No, I can’t…” Steve protested shyly, looking away from Billy. That just made the blond even more determined. Ever since they stopped their ‘Macho bullshit’, as Robin liked to call it, and actually started hanging out to become friends, Billy had found that he liked to encourage Steve. The dark haired man had always been told he was a disappointment, pretty but stupid, bullshit. Billy hated that because it simply wasn’t true. Steve was kind, smart in his own, adorably awkward, way and just a really great guy. </p><p>“Come on, pretty boy, bet you can beat all these other assholes without even trying,” Billy grinned, nudging Steve gently. Steve just looked at him under those stupid fucking lashes, biting his stupid pink lips.<br/>
“Really? You… Think I might be any good?” Steve asked in a quiet, unsure voice. Billy wanted to scream. No matter how many times he told him how wonderful, sweet, gentle, perfect and talented he was, Steve still doubted himself. But he always came to Billy for confirmation and he would give it gladly.<br/>
“I think you’re gonna be amazing. Sing something for me,” Billy grinned. Steve flushed but got up and stumbled over to the guy by the machine.</p><p>“You got him to sing?” Robin asked, eyes wide as she watched Steve laugh and nod as he picked his song then waited nervously for his turn. “You better hold on to your ass, Hargrove, this is gonna be something else.”<br/>
Billy laughed, shaking his head. Steve probably could hold a tune but he wasn’t expecting anything spectacular. Just getting the lanky man out there and enjoying himself, being confident in himself, that’s all Billy cared about. The drunk killing ‘Country Roads’ finally fell off stage to a round of drunken laughter and Steve climbed up to take the mic. He looked out at Billy, uncertain again, and Billy smiled back encouragingly.<br/>
“You got it bad, Hargrove,” Robin cackled, stirring her new cocktail like a witch over a cauldron.<br/>
“Shut it, Buckley,” Billy replied sweetly. He did have it bad but she could still shut it.</p><p>“Uh, hi,” Steve’s slightly too loud voice came over the mic. “This is for my… Billy.” He flushed hotly under the spotlight then nodded for the music to start. Billy blinked, surprised and delighted. They weren’t dating, not yet, had been skirting the edges of actually going that extra step and actually, you know, saying anything. That Steve thought of Billy as his anything was really quite a nice feeling. Then the music kicked in and Robin began to laugh.</p><p>“My baby, he don't talk sweet<br/>
He ain't got much to say<br/>
But he loves me, loves me, loves me<br/>
I know that he loves me anyway.”</p><p>Billy stared, open mouthed and stunned, as Steve began to sing. Not only could he sing, and really fucking great, but he had picked this… This!</p><p>“And maybe he don't dress fine<br/>
But I don't really mind<br/>
'Cause every time he pulls me near<br/>
I just wanna cheer</p><p>Let's hear it for the boy<br/>
Let's give the boy a hand<br/>
Let's hear it for my baby<br/>
You know you gotta understand<br/>
Maybe he's no Romeo<br/>
But he's my loving one-man show<br/>
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh<br/>
Let's hear it for the boy.”</p><p>Steve, dressed in stupid tight jeans that made Billy drool and a stupid shirt, unbuttoned enough to show hints of dark chest hair and the leaness of his waist, was dancing around on stage, belting his heart and grinning at Billy like the goddamn sun.</p><p>“My baby may not be rich<br/>
He's watching every dime<br/>
But he loves me, loves me, loves me<br/>
We always have a real good time</p><p>And maybe he sings off-key<br/>
But that's all right by me, yeah<br/>
'Cause what he does, he does so well<br/>
Makes me wanna yell</p><p>Let's hear it for the boy<br/>
Ah, let's give the boy a hand<br/>
Let's hear it for my baby<br/>
You know you gotta understand<br/>
Oh oh oh, maybe he's no Romeo<br/>
But he's my loving one-man show<br/>
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh</p><p>Let's hear it for the boy<br/>
'Cause every time he pulls me near<br/>
I just wanna cheer<br/>
Let's hear it for the boy<br/>
Ah, let's give the boy a hand<br/>
Let's hear it for my baby<br/>
You know you gotta understand, yeah oh…”</p><p>The whole bar was singing along, dancing and cheering as they joined in. Robin, still laughing her ass off, shoved Billy as she swayed along towards the end of the song.<br/>
“That’s your cue, Romeo. Go get your boy before he gets mobbed by his adoring fans.”<br/>
Nudged from his daydream, Billy stood and hurried to the stage to grab Steve as he jumped off. Sweaty, smiling like a loon, flushed with alcohol and delight, he’d never looked better in Billy’s eyes.<br/>
“For your… Billy, huh?” he asked as he pulled Steve to one side. Steve glanced at him shyly then nodded, nervous again. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, hauling him close. “I like the sound of that, your Billy. Let’s keep it.”</p><p>Big, doe like eyes sprang to Billy’s face, hope blooming in them like a flower.<br/>
“Yeah?” Steve asked in breathless wonder, his own arms creeping around Billy and clutching him tight.<br/>
“Yeah,” Billy grinned. “And my singing is just fine, I’ll have you know!”<br/>
Steve laughed, loud and happy.<br/>
“I can’t wait to hear it, baby,” he grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>